El vestido escarlata
by NoBreathe
Summary: Un regalo en forma de vestido rojo ha llegado a las manos de una chica cualquiera, pero en el día más señalado. Una Nochebuena sobre la que se precipitará la mayor de las desgracias: estar en el punto de mira de seis asesinos. El peligro se acerca, y el vino sigue girando en la copa bajo la atenta mirada de El Jefe. "El juego está a punto de comenzar".
1. Capítulo 1: Vestido

**-23 de Diciembre, miércoles. Año 2013.-**

El ciclo volvía a empezar.

Ya estaba todo preparado, otra vez. Otra persona había sido elegida. Otro juego iba a comenzar. Todo el mundo estaba en sus posiciones.

La élite estaba preparada para pasar a la acción otra semana. Y sin dejar rastro, como llevaban haciendo durante ese mes.

La señal había encontrado otro dueño.

El Jefe esbozó una enorme sonrisa bajo el gran sombrero de copa. Agitó levemente el vino que estaba bebiendo, y miró a todos los presentes en la sala, uno a uno.

-Bien, chicos, el radar ha dado la señal. El día será mañana. Sois libres de elegir la hora a la que actuaréis. Pero recordad que sólo tenéis 24 horas -tomó un sorbo del vino tinto y, tras humedecerse los labios con la lengua, disfrutando del sabor que la bebida dejaba en éstos, prosiguió-. Quiero espectáculo. Espero no llevarme una decepción.

Las seis personas presentes se arrodillaron levemente, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre menudo que se encontraba sentado en el austero trono del gran salón. El último de la derecha lanzó una mirada calculadora a sus compañeros. Todos mantenían la mirada fija en el suelo, con una expresión fría como el metal. Estaban tan experimentados; habían comenzado a matar mucho antes que él. Sobre todo porque fácilmente doblaban su edad. A excepción del chico de su derecha, que compartía su mismo número de años.

-Podéis retiraros -concluyó el trono.

-Sí, señor -respondieron todos al unísono, con voz queda pero firme.

Sin una palabra entre ellos, se levantaron y se dirigieron al gran portón que daba a la salida, cuando el Jefe llamó a uno de sus hombres.

-Seis -el joven aludido se cruzó con su mirada imponente, y se sintió un tanto sobrecogido-, ven un momento.

Alojando sus manos en la chaqueta amarilla y negra, se dirigió con pasos pesados hacia el trono.

-¿Sí? -volvió a hincarse de rodillas, pero el sombrero de copa le indicó que se levantara.

-Esta es tu tercera misión. ¿Crees que podrás tomar parte en esta ocasión?

Un brillo malicioso cruzó las pupilas del chico. Luciendo la más extraña y puntiaguda sonrisa, dijo:

-No le quepa la menor duda.

El Jefe sonrió.

-De acuerdo; confío en tus dotes como asesino.

-Eso me honra sobremanera, Señor.

-Oh, vamos -el vino desapareció como un suspiro de la copa, y el Jefe se vio reflejado en el cristal; su nariz no parecía tan puntiaguda desde esa perspectiva-, déjate de formalidades. Somos como de la familia, ¿no?

-Tiene razón -admitió el chico-, Mosquito-sama.

Era verdad. El Jefe fue quien le enseñó el gusto de sentir la sangre de otros sobre tus manos. Fue el que comenzó a abrir el boquete de su mente en el que ahora se alojaba el ansia de matar.

Él había adoptado al chico hace más de cinco años atrás, cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión del que él salió ileso.

Bueno, ileso, si no hablamos de la cabeza.

-Corre, márchate -le apremió, rellenando su copa-. Era sólo eso.

El chico hizo una leve reverencia, y salió de la habitación. Afuera, en el pasillo, varios espejos ornamentados con marcos exquisitos flanqueaban el paso. Se vio reflejado en varios de ellos; su corta y desordenada melena blanca, y sus ojos tintados del color de lo que le producía un morbo insaciable: sangre.

Se sacudió el pelo y continuó su camino. Arrebujándose en su chaqueta, salió a la calle nevada de diciembre, echando varias miradas furtivas a cualquiera que pudiera aparecer en el oscuro callejón.

Debía ponerse en marcha.

Todos lo habían hecho ya.

* * *

Maka suspiró de nuevo, exasperada. Mañana era Nochebuena. Qué bien. ¿Por qué tenía ella que ir a la estúpida fiesta de la empresa de su padre?

Y, encima él había insistido en comprarle algo bonito para la ocasión.

-Mira, Maka-chan -canturreó, sosteniendo una falda con volantes-, ¿te gusta esta?

-No, no quiero comprarme nada nuevo para esa estúpida fiesta -farfulló.

-Oh, vamos, hijita, no seas así -Spirit rebuscó de nuevo entre perchas, y sacó un abrigo largo precioso- ¿y este?

Maka se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su padre, el cual se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, rendido.

¿Por qué debía de haber heredado el carácter de su madre?

.

La noche se adueñó del cielo en Death City. Maka caminaba con prisa, dejando atrás a Spirit, y él trataba de acanzarla sin perder el equilibrio entre tantas bolsas llenas de cosas que, en realidad, no necesitaba.

-Pues al final no te has llevado nada... -Suspiró él-. ¿Qué pretendes ponerte?

-Cualquier cosa; no me interesa lo que piensen de mis pintas -cortó la joven, sacando las llaves de la casa y abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

Encendió la luz y soltó su larga chaqueta negra sobre el brazo del sofá. Cogió un libro que había sobre la mesita del salón y se desplomó, agotada de haber recorrido al completo el Death Mall en una tarde. Relajó los hombros y comenzó a leer.

Su padre soltó las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor, y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga. Forzando una sonrisa para su hija, le dijo:

-Voy a ver el correo, Maka-chi.

-¡No me llames Maka-chi! -Gritó, enervada. Lo odiaba, odiaba ese maldito mote asqueroso.

-Sí... Sí... -se disculpaba Spirit, huyendo discretamente por la puerta.

Maka dejó caer el libro sobre su cara. ¿Qué habría hecho en la otra vida para merecer esto ahora? Quería independizarse, cuanto antes mejor. Y casi lo conseguía en una ocasión, pero el chico con el que iba a compartir los gastos... Digamos que desapareció de la faz de la Tierra después del percance de alguien de su familia, o algo.

La verdad, no le interesaba.

Su padre volvió, y parecía estar hasta más cargado que antes de volver del centro comercial. Un enorme paquete apenas le dejaba ver dónde pisaba.

-Maaakaaa, esto es para ti... ¡Auch!

El paquete se le había escurrido a Spirit de las manos, y sus pies lo habían pagado caro. Maka le ayudó a mover el paquete, y él fue corriendo -o más bien cojeando- a por algo de hielo para sus doloridos dedos pulgares de los pies.

"¿De quién es esto?", se preguntó, y su pregunta se vio resuelta momentos después, en el reverso del paquete.

Maka sonrió vagamente.

-Mamá...

Era el paquete de Navidad de su madre. El correo esta vez había sido muy rápido con la entrega, se dijo.

Acudió a por un cúter y empezó a desembalar en gran paquete. Su padre regresó de la cocina, ya con el hielo, y contempló cómo su hija desgarraba con gran maestría la cinta americana del regalo.

-Qué, tú no ayudas, ¿no? -Le reprendió.

Su padre acudió de inmediato a su lado, disculpándose sin parar. "Es tan rídiculo", pensaba Maka cada vez que reaccionaba así.

Por fin, consiguieron abrir el paquete. Para sorpresa de la chica, lo primero que vio fue una carta firmada por su madre. El mensaje que decía era el más simple: Feliz Navidad. Te quiere, Mamá.

Maka se sonrió. Le encantaban los regalos de su madre. Siempre eran algo exótico, del país que estaba visitando ese año.

Pero de la caja salió algo inesperado.

Maka lo alzó con las dos manos, mirándolo sin acabar de creérselo del todo. Su padre frunció el cejo.

-¿Pero cómo puede pesar tanto la caja? ¿Acaso hay algo más...?

Spirit se derrumbó. Bajo la gruesa capa de corcho blanco que protegía el regalo, había una capa de piedras.

-Maldita Kami... -Susurró por lo bajo, apretando los puños, y con las venas de la frente bastante hinchadas.

Pero Maka no estaba escuchando. Admiraba el precioso vestido rojo que su madre le había enviado. Se levantó y se lo aferró al cuerpo; era justo de su talla. Cómo no, Kami siempre acertaba.

-Voy a probármelo -dijo, y desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

-¡Espera, Maka-chan! ¡Hay que aclarar lo del vestuario de mañana! Será una fiesta prestigiosa, y...

-Me pondré esto -gritó desde el pasillo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su padre no discutió más.

En su cuarto, el espejo de cuerpo entero reflejaba a una Maka completamente radiante y preciosa, enfundada en aquel vestido escarlata rígido, de falda abombada, que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Abrió su caja de complementos, y sacó dos lazos rojos. Serían la guinda del pastel.

La idea de acudir a aquella fiesta no se le hizo tan pesada de repente. Le hacía ilusión estrenar el vestido de su madre. Y además, era Nochebuena, no podía amargarse. Y el color rojo le favorecía mucho.

Giró varias veces sobre sí misma, sonriendo juguetonamente. Era como una cerecita andante.

Se cambió de nuevo y, tras echarle una última mirada animada a la prenda, salió de su cuarto.

El vestido se quedó allí, bajo la luz de la luna que traspasaba limpiamente la ventana, sobre la cama de la chica.

Brillando como lo que pronto lo empaparía: la sangre.


	2. Capítulo 2: Crona

**-24 de Diciembre, jueves. Año 2013.-**

La cuchara giraba lentamente en el cuenco de leche con cereales de Maka. Ya se había hecho de día, y aquello conllevaba la única cosa que se lo podía arruinar: que debía pasarlo con su "querido" padre.

La joven suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo con desgana. Iba a ser una noche larga.

-Y bien, ¿ya te has probado el vestido? -Preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

-Sí -respondió ella, cortante. Su padre no insistió más.

El silencio se volvió a adueñar de todo. Maka ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ello; de hecho, lo prefería. Si trataba de entablar algún tipo de conversación con Spirit, se volvía tan sumamente absurda que se ponía de los nervios. Alzó el tazón y se lo bebió de un golpe. Fue a dejarlo en la pila de fregar y a arreglarse un poco; las vacaciones de navidad acababan de comenzar, y había muchas cosas que quería hacer: visitar la nueva librería del barrio, en la cual ya había llegado el nuevo volumen de sus crónicas preferidas; tenía que ir a visitar a algunas amigas para concretar los planes de nochevieja; tenía que volver a pasar por esa tienda de animales para ver a Shinu, la gatita siamesa que tanto le gustaba, y que siempre apoyaba las patitas sobre el escaparate cuando la veía...

Una sonrisilla apareció en su rostro. Era la gata más bonita de todas; los ojos los tenía colo ámbar, que contrastaban bastante con su pelaje blanco inmaculado, manchado en las patas y la cola de un sutil negro. Y tan pequeña...

Hacía más de una semana que no la veía.

-Ya he concretado la hora de llegada al Shibusen esta noche. Será a las ocho. Estate lista para esa hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Maka arrugó el morro. Vaya, por un momento su mundo feliz había pasado una preciosa cortina sobre aquel asunto. Asintió con pesadez y salió de la cocina.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta, no sé a qué hora volveré -le gritó a su padre desde el pasillo en el que se repartían las habitaciones.

-Ten cuidado y llévate algo de dinero -le respondió él.

Maka pasó de contestar. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y abrió las de su armario, rebuscó un poco y lanzó sobre la cama una chaqueta vaquera y una falda estampada. Entre las perchas, encontró el precioso regalo de navidad de su madre. Lo descolgó y se lo echó por encima, sonriente. Era afortunada de tener una madre que aún tuviera esos detalles con ella, pese a tener ya su -casi- independencia económica total. Salió de sus pensamientos y sin más distracciones se vistió. Después se recogió el pelo en dos coletas.

Pasó frente al espejo de su tocador y se peinó el flequillo con los dedos, sin interés. Pero algo llamó la atención de la chica en el espejo. Acercó un poco el rostro, con los ojos levemente guiñados. Juraría que había algo en la ventana que quedaba detrás de ella. Dio un giró rápido y escrutó el exterior con la mirada, inquisitiva.

Pero ahí fuera no había nadie.

"Sería una paloma", se dijo, restándole importancia al asunto, y salió del cuarto, sus coletas agitándose en el aire.

Primer destino: tienda de animales Buttataki.

* * *

Mierda.

Aferró su cuerpo de nuevo a la pared de ladrillo, sintiendo el corazón retumbar en su pecho. Apretó la mandíbula en una expresión de fastidio. Por pocas. Esperaba que no le hubiera visto. Respiró hondo y volvió a asomarse, pero una voz conocida le hizo girarse en dirección contraria.

-Una táctica un poco vieja, ¿no crees? -El susurrante tono de Crona lo alarmó sobremanera.

-Cinco -escupió; el chico estaba colgando de las tejas de la casa, a pocos centímetros de Soul-, no deberías molestarme cuando estoy trabajando.

Los ojos azules del chico brillaron con malicia.

-Oh, vaya, el niño de papá se encuentra en una situación dura ¿y sólo está espiando por una ventana? -Le costó horrores no echarse a reír. Soul le dedicó la más terrible de sus miradas.

-Ni que fueras tú aquí el _más mejor_, incordio de hombre.

-No, pero me basta con que soy mejor que tú.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por haberte puesto al servicio del Jefe un tiempo antes que yo ya tienes la experiencia de media vida? No me tomes el pelo.

Crona se descolgó del tejado y se dejó caer en el saliente de la pared en el que se encontraba su compañero.

-Digamos que he cometido el triple de asesinatos que tú en la mitad de tiempo que tú.

Soul decidió terminar con aquella conversación que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Crona fue directamente al grano:

-¿Qué has averiguado?

Soul se humedeció los labios y dijo, con orgullo:

-Es esta chica de aquí. Aún no sé cómo se llama, pero sí sé que esta noche se encontrará en el Shibusen a partir de las ocho.

Sintió que algo ejercía presión en lo alto de su cabeza. Se encontró con la mano de Crona, que acariciaba sarcásticamente su cabellera.

-Buen chico, buen chico.

Soul gruñó como un perro a punto de atacar. Escucharon un ruido proveniente de la casa, y ambos se escondieron entre los setos del jardín de más abajo. Maka había salido de la casa, y ahora no sabían adónde se dirigía.

-Iré a comunicárselo al grupo. Tú... me conformo con que no jodas el plan.

Y desapareció entre las angostas callejuelas de entre los edificios.

Soul se quedó mirando un momento la puerta principal de la casa, dejando que la brisilla matutina desordenara sus cabellos un poco más. Suspiró, y como una sombra, se escurrió entre los árboles del jardín hasta aparecer en una zona fuera de la vista de los curiosos.

A partir de ahora, sólo le quedaba esperar a las órdenes de sus compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, era el número seis.

El último, el de la clase más baja.

Cerró el puño con fuerza. No sabía por qué Crona le daba tanta importancia a eso. Al fin y al cabo, tenían la misma edad. ¿Qué más daba si él llevaba dos o tres meses por delante de él? Deberían tener la misma habilidad, la misma...

No. Debía dejar de engañarse. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía razón. Pese a su poca experiencia, Crona tenía una habilidad innata para el arte del homicidio. Su espada y él eran como uno, por no decir que _lo eran_; sus cortes eran profundos y certeros, limpios, perfectos, y nunca malgastaba un solo giro de muñeca. Era una máquina. Una de matar.

Dejó de pensar en ello. A ese paso, afectaría a su salud. Se incorporó y, tras echar un vistazo al reloj, se perdió entre callejuelas. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Y tiempo tenía más que de sobra ahora.

* * *

Maka se arrebujó en su abrigo, y se apartó los mechones de pelo de la cara. Allí estaba, en frente del escaparate, con una sonrisa boba, mirando cómo Shinu la llamaba con maullidos silenciados por el cristal. Decidió pasar a la tienda de una vez por todas.

La campanilla de la puerta tintineó con alegría, y las jaulas próximas comenzaron a formar alboroto entre graznidos y trinos. La joven se dirigió al mostrador, donde una cara del todo conocida la recibía con una sonrisa sorprendida.

-¡Maka-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -Un abrazo sin previo aviso envolvió a la chica, y se vio con el mostrador clavado en las costillas.

-Ho-Hola, Kim... Esto, no... no puedo respirar...

Kim, dándose cuenta de esto, retiró los brazos y se disculpó, pero sin poder reprimir su alegría.

-¿Hacía cuánto que no nos veíamos? ¿Dos meses? ¿Más?

-Vine la semana pasada, pero me atendió Joe. ¿Vas a trabajar durante las vacaciones también?

-Sí... -le respondió, casi disculpándose-, necesito algo de dinero para pagarme el mes... Lo siento.

-Jo, qué suerte que tienes tú -cambió Maka de tema repentinamente-, vives sin tus padres molestando por ahí. Yo tengo que aguantarlo siempre que vuelvo.

-Bueno, no te creas que son todo rosas -intentó compensar Kim-, a veces me cuesta mucho ponerme de acuerdo con Jacqueline sobre a quién le toca preparar la cena. Y también echo de menos a mi familia... Estar estudiando en otro país definitivamente no es fácil.

Maka se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos. ¿Conseguiría ella independizarse si lo hacía con esa excusa?

-Por cierto, Maka-chan -la sacó de sus cavilaciones- ¿No ibas tú a alquilar un piso con alguien? ¿Qué pasó?

-No hubo suerte -Maka negaba con la cabeza, frustrada-. No sé qué le pasó, que se fue de la ciudad, y casi de la faz de la tierra. Apenas me llegó su ficha y DNI hace cosa de cinco años. No me acuerdo ni de su nombre.

-Huy, ¿y traía foto? ¿Era guapo? -La faceta cotilla de Kim floreció. Maka suspiró.

-No te creas. Sus ojos daban repelús; eran así como rojos. Aunque quizá era por la cámara, no sé. Y llevaba un peinado más raro... su pelo era blanco, ¿tú te crees?

-Vaya... Un caso fuera de lo normal -contestó, con una sonrisilla maliciosa dirigida a su amiga. Ella hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la caja donde Shinu la esperaba hace rato. La gatita pegó pequeños saltos al verla venir. Maka rió, y la alzó entre sus manos, la incorporó en su brazo y le acarició el vientre. Shinu ronroneó con gusto.

-Siento que no podamos quedar más a menudo -le dijo su amiga desde la caja de pago, levemente entristecida.

-No importa, ya encontraremos algún hueco -sonrió Maka. Sacó de su bolsillo unas galletitas y se las partió en la palma de la mano para que Shinu se las comiera. Le encantaba las cosquillas que le causaba su lengua al lamerlas con ansia.

Alguien salió de la puerta trasera. Al ver a la clienta, dibujó una sonrisa algo forzada en sus labios.

-Ya decía yo que Kim estaba muy habladora. Bienvenida de nuevo, Maka. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Lo de siempre, Joe -contestó, mirando a la gatita.

Joe guardó silencio y se dedicó a contemplar a la joven y al cachorrito.

-¿Por qué no te la llevas? -Le propuso, como cada vez que visitaba la tienda.

-Ya sabes que no puedo; además, no la cuidaría como vosotros lo hacéis.

Buttataki se dio por vencido. Dio media vuelta y se internó de nuevo en la pequeña oficina.

Otros dos clientes entraron en la tienda, y Kim regresó a su puesto, siempre con una sonrisa plantada en la cara. Maka devolvió a Shinu a su caja con una última carantoña, y se despidió de su compañera. Al salir a la calle, un golpe de aire la sacudió entera. Se abotonó la chaqueta hasta arriba. Con este frío, veía bastante crudo el cruzarse media ciudad para ir a la librería. Llamaría a sus amigas y aclararía lo de la fiesta por ahí. Ahora, lo único que quería era envolverse en una manta y, por qué no, ver algo de televisión. Se encaminó con prisa hacia su casa de nuevo. Apenas era mediodía, y la temperatura no superaba los seis grados.

Al otro lado de la carretera, un hombre la contemplaba en silencio con interés. Éste alzó su mano enguantada y enroscó algo que se encontraba adherido a su cabeza, con un chirrido desagradable.

La noticia ya había llegado a oídos de todos. Pero no había que precipitarse; había que dar un buen espectáculo.

Porque, en el fondo, aquello era un circo, y ellos, sangrientos trapecistas.

-Ya quiero diseccionarla -se dijo a sí mismo, ocultando una macabra sonrisa.


	3. Capítulo 3: Uno

**-24 de diciembre, Jueves. Año 2013-**

-Hora: 19:44, PM-

El atardecer brilló sobre la nieve caída en la ciudad como si de diamantes se tratara. Nochebuena ya había llegado: cada familia sacaba el asado del horno y ponía la mesa para acoger a los familiares e invitados que se presentarían en sus hogares para la ocasión, entre felicitaciones y regalos.

O, al menos, así se lo había imaginado Maka desde pequeña.

-Maaaakaaaaa, ¿cuánto te queda, cariño? -Oyó a su padre al otro lado de la puerta.

Con el lazo derecho a medio atar, Maka se levantó del tocador, mosqueada por la interrupción de sus pensamientos por parte de Spirit.

-Oh, vamos, dame un poco de tranquilidad -suspiró, y se lo terminó de colocar.

-Ya se nos ha pasado la hora, llevo esperándote aquí plantado una eternidad, y apenas te has calzado...

-Espera- lo interrumpió ella-, ¿cómo sabes que aún no me he puesto los zapatos? -Maka recapacitó un momento, y los puños se le cerraron de la rabia-. ¿No estarás mirando por la cerradura?

Spirit tardó un momento en responder.

-Es que mi Makita está hecha ya toda una mujer, con esas piernas que me traes...

No hicieron falta muchas palabras más para que Maka le pegara una señora patada a su puerta, haciendo caer al suelo a Spirit al otro lado. Cuando abrió la puerta, furiosa, se encontró a su padre totalmente fuera de juego, con toda la marca de la cerradura en el ojo, que se hinchaba por momentos.

-Arriba, maldito -le dijo, hincándole la cuña del zapato en el estómago-, ¿no había tanta prisa?

-Maka-chan... te estás pasando... -Logró vocalizar.

Maka le dejó incorporarse. Quizá, sólo quizá, tuviera razón. Pero, claro está, no lo reconocería en público.

La joven agarró su pequeño bolso y se lo echó al hombro, aún refunfuñando; su padre cerró la puerta de casa tras de ellos y abrió la del coche.

-Adelante, mi bella dama.

-No me vengas ahora con esas, viejo verde -dijo, sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

Su padre arrancó el motor lamentándose, como siempre, de su situación con su hija, si bien ella tampoco se interesaba mucho en ese aspecto, así que no ayudaba a mejorarla.

Salieron de su urbanización con tranquilidad y cogieron la autopista, cuidando de no patinar por la nieve. El sol ya se había ocultado del todo, algo muy a favor de los dos chicos que seguían al coche desde que salió de su aparcamiento. Se deslizaban silenciosos sobre la nieve, como quien patina. Uno de ellos, el más rápido, iba corriendo sobre la punta de sus pies, con los brazos echados hacia atrás "para coger aerodinámica", solía decir. Los otros iban montados en moto. El motor rugió, casi agonizante.

-¿En serio te parece muy católico ir corriendo? - Preguntó el que estaba a los mandos del vehículo.

-Mejor será no dejárselo fácil a la policía, ¿no crees? -gritó Crona para que le escuchara por debajo del casco su compañero.

-Esto de tener que ir detrás no me parece muy _cool_ que digamos... -Se quejó entonces el que iba en la parte de atrás de la moto.

-Calla, novato. Encima con exigencias... -Maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Eh, que la moto es mía! Tch.

-Claro, como tienes un precioso carnet para conducirla... -Soul decidió que sería mejor evitar el impulso de cortarle el cuello con su brazo a su "superior", como el Jefe decía. El conductor aceleró, sobresaltando al joven, y dijo:- Dos y Cuatro nos esperan por los alrededores del Shibusen. Uno... parece tener otra estrategia.

* * *

Maka y su padre llegaron a la entrada del enorme edificio homenaje a Shinigami-sama. Subieron las escaleras con urgencia -y, por qué no decirlo, quedando exhaustos al llegar arriba; al menos, el que lo demostraba era Spirit-, y se encontraron con un tumulto de conocidos, y no tan conocidos. Entre ellos consiguieron distinguir a los administradores del centro: Marie y Azusa.

-¡Maka-san, cuánto tiempo! -Estalló en júbilo Marie. Ambas chicas se fundieron en un abrazo sincero.

-Encantada de volver a verte, querida. Vas preciosa -la saludó Azusa.

Spirit observaba la escena un tanto apartado, como si la empleada allí fuera su hija en lugar de él. Trató de entablar conversación con alguien, pero todos estaban pendientes de su hija. Al fin y al cabo, era normal; llevaba sin llevarla al trabajo más de cinco años, por temas de horarios y agendas ocupadas. Aun así, no le pareció bien que nadie reparara en él. ¿Qué era, el chófer?

-Yo también me alegro de que estéis bien, gracias por preguntar -se resignó a responder por lo bajo.

Pero, en medio de esa algarabía de saludos y bienvenidas, una presencia los hizo enmudecer de asombro. Las miradas, incrédulas, tardaron unos momentos en reaccionar.

Mientras tanto, la nieve volvía a precipitarse sobre la noche.

-S... ¡Stein! -Fue Spirit el primero en lograr pronunciar el nombre.

El hombre postrado en la entrada al edificio sonrió, no sin cierto toque siniestro. Iba vestido para la ocasión con un traje gris oscuro, con alguna que otra costura mal hecha a modo de dobleces en las mangas. Sus gafas brillaron bajo la luz de las amarillentas farolas.

Un murmullo incomprensible se formó entre las gentes. Su nombre bailaba de boca en boca. Aquel hombre llevaba prácticamente desaparecido desde hacía tres años. Según lo que le había explicado a su jefe, por misiones y entrenamiento.

Los ojos del nombrado, de un tono azul verdoso tristón, se posaron con curiosidad sobre la niña de rojo. Era ella, la que había sido "elegida" por El Jefe. Éste, pensó, era un ser cruel y sangriento, y para él un buen espectáculo se da con sentimiento... Y ¿dónde habrá más sentimiento que en la matanza de alguien apreciado?

Aunque aquel no era el caso más grave. Ya había matado a amigas de la infancia (que, si bien eran pocas, ahora eran aún menos), e incluso a algún personaje célebre local. No había fronteras para las maquinaciones de aquel tipo.

Pero, ¿y las razones? ¿Quién querría matar si no es por rencor, odio o aversión incontrolable?

Eso era fácil. Razones, ninguna. Impulsos... El color del mejor vino: el que corre por las venas.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Se ajustó con parsimonia el tornillo incrustado en la cabeza, con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

"La hija de Kami y Spirit, la señorita Albarn... Será un buen experimento".

El barullo de gente se fue dispersando, y fueron entrando al salón de celebraciones. Cuando Maka se dispuso a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, escuchó la voz de Marie, que la llamaba insistentemente desde más allá.

-¡Maka-san! Alguien quiere verte.

La cabecilla de Kim apareció a las espaldas de la mujer, sobresaltando -para bien- a Maka, la cual salió corriendo en su dirección. Las dos se fundieron en un abrazo, pese a haberse visto hacía apenas unas horas en la tienda de animales.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le preguntó cuando se separaron, aún sosteniendo los brazos de la otra.

-Tu padre me invitó a venir. Ya sabes, por los problemas que tenéis él y tú... En fin, ¡papeo gratis!

Las dos estallaron en risas, y Maka dirigió la mirada a donde se encontraba su padre, el cual había comenzado una conversación con un compañero. Éste le hizo un gesto, y exclamó:

-¡Entrad ya, que os va a empapar la nieve!

Las dos, sonrientes, acompañadas por Marie, hicieron caso a Spirit y se unieron a la celebración. Desde fuera ya se podía oír la característica voz de Shinigami, que daba la bienvenida a todos.

Cuando el director del Shibusen las vio, las cogió de las manos con las suyas -la diferencia de tamaño era tal que parecía hasta ridículo-, y comenzó a parlotear.

-¡Pero qué grande estás, Maka! ¡Y qué mona que me vienes, de ese rojo tan potente! Pasa, pasa, te voy a presentar a mi hijo; es todo un galán, vamos, cuida su imagen muchísimo. Pero, si le notas algo raro en su carácter, no le des mucha importancia, él es así...

Maka y Kim se dejaron conducir por el Dios de la Muerte a los interiores, sin hacerle mucho caso. En la cabeza de la hija de Spirit había ahora otro pensamiento:

-Gracias, Papá. Por una vez haces algo bien.

Claro que nunca lo reconocería en público.

* * *

El amplio salón, en el cual se repartían en varias mesas enormes bandejas con miles de canapés y entrantes varios, fue acogiendo a sus comensales en pocos minutos. Las conversaciones y risas de la gente se mezclaban con el relajante sonido de unos discos de jazz. Maka y Kim se habían sentado con Marie y otras dos compañeras desconocidas para las dos amigas, pero igualmente parecían estar pasándolo bastante bien.

Y, cómo no, los buitres acechaban a su presa desde la ventana.

Tres, Cinco y Seis ya habían llegado a su destino. Ahora, sólo quedaba infiltrarse y encontrarse con sus compañeros, los cuales ya deberían haber llegado hacía un rato.

Deberían, porque les era completamente imposible saberlo; eran asesinos profesionales. No dejaban rastro.

-¿Cómo está el panorama? -Preguntó Giriko, que no alcanzaba a ver desde su posición por la ventana.

-El vestido escarlata está en la mira. Ahora, estoy buscando a Uno... ¡Ah! -Señaló a una esquina y dijo-: miradlo, por ahí va.

Stein compartía mesa con Spirit, Death the Kid y la Death Scythe Azusa. Sus tres compañeros, aún a la intemperie, lo observaron durante unos momentos, analizando su situación.

-Parece que todo va tal cual lo hablado -Soul comentó.

De repente, el doctor dirigió la mirada al cristal. Los había visto desde el principio, pero sólo entonces había encontrado un momento sin testigos para hacerles la señal: se colocó las gafas, que relucieron, casi cegándolos.

Volviendo a la misión, Crona explicó la situación:

-Ya está. Tres y Cuatro están en el edificio. Sólo quedamos nosotros.

-¿Qué hora es? -Preguntaron casi al unísono Seis y Dos.

-Las diez y cuarto; aún tenemos una hora y tres cuartos para actuar.

Soul se relamió los labios, y los ojos parecieron perderse en sus pensamientos durante un momento. Ya podía sentir la calidez de la sangre fresca invadiendo sus poros... Y su olor.

Tuvo que reaccionar al ver que sus compañeros pretendían acceder ya al edificio. Debían hacer bien los preparativos; poner a punto el escenario de su obra maestra.

Así que, dicho y hecho, los tres desaparecieron entre las fachadas de la gran edificación. Ahora, la gran prioridad era encontrar una entrada ausente de vigilancia. No tuvieron que buscar mucho; una de las puertas del ala derecha del edificio estaba totalmente despoblada, tal y como el resto de ésta. Fue relativamente fácil; toda la vigilancia se centraba en el salón y las cocinas.

Pero la mente de Soul volvió a nublarse con la imagen de su guadaña clavada en carne humana. Pero no le preocupaba; siempre le sucedía lo mismo.

-Vamos, inútil -le urgió Crona sin respeto.

El chico resopló y retomó la marcha, siempre con un silencio sepulcral. Eso era lo que más odiaba: el hecho de ser "el nuevo". "El novato", "el _huevito pocho"._

Pero dentro de poco le demostraría que _los huevitos_ los tenía bien puestos.

Que estaba tan loco como los demás.


End file.
